This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
It can be challenging to form displays for electronic devices. Displays such as liquid crystal displays typically include backlight structures that include multiple light-emitting diodes that emit light into a light guide plate that distributes backlight for the display. Backlight generated by the backlight structures passes through electronically controlled liquid crystal material to generate images for presenting information to a user.
If care is not taken, backlight structures formed from light-emitting diodes and a light guide plate may be bulky. The housing of an electronic device can be adjusted to accommodate a bulky display with conventional backlight structures, but this can lead to undesirable enlargement of the size and weight of the housing and unappealing device aesthetics.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for electronic devices.